Pirate Clans
The Pirate Clans were the descendants of the convict laborers abandoned on the moons of Saturn. History The Pirate Clans were the descendants of the human convicts used as labor on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn (primarily, Tethys). In exchange for their labor, the survivors would be given their liberty. After the creation of the Neosapiens in 2040 AD, the convicts were abandoned on the moons since the mines on Mars were more profitable. Using the equipment left behind, they constructed a fleet and began looting cargo ships from the Homeworlds. For the next 70-80 years they fought Exofleet, resulting in hatred on both sides. In addition to their bases on Enceladus and Tethys, their primary base was on Chaos, the tenth planet of the Solar System. In 2106, the Pirates survived the Drej attack. After the destruction of the Danube in 2119, the Homeworlds Congress declared war on the Clans. During the ensuing Pirate Clans War of 2119, the pirates lost the: Battle of the Asteroid Belt, Battle of the Rings of Saturn, Battle of Enceladus; but won the Battle of Tethys when Exofleet withdrew due to the Neosapien War. Furthermore, the pirates were able to inflict heavy losses among Exofleet by preying on the overconfidence of the officers and then ambushing the capital ships. During the Neosapien War, the pirates remained neutral and avoided attacking either side. After the Third Battle of Earth, Jonas Simbacca agreed to discuss the possibility of an alliance with Exofleet. Although the initial negotations failed, the actions of Typhonus drove Simbacca to side with Exofleet. In exchange for their assistance, Winfield agreed to allow the pirates to relocate to Mars after the war was over. While the clans based at Enceladus and Tethys supported the decision, the clans on Chaos resorted to sabotage since they were not consulted. After the seizure of the Resolute II, the renegade clans lost support and the majority of the problems vanished. The only exception was Barca and his loyalists. After the end of the war, the pirates decided to abandon Chaos and allow the building of a Neosapien/Exofleet science station. J.T. Marsh was asked to settle the disagreements the pirates were having over how to divide their holdings. Society As seen in "The Embassy", severe disagreements between pirates are settled by dueling. The leader of the pirates is allowed to name a champion to fight in his place. The Pirates had organized themselves into clans, with Jonas Simbacca the current leader. Both the ExoFleet and the Neosapien Commonwealth wished to have them as allies, and opinion within the clans was split. Typhonus' treachery caused them to side with the Exofleet, and their decision was the turning point which eventually led to a terran victory in the Neosapien War. Their contribution to the alliance (in return for the planet Mars once the war was concluded) was the Cloaking Device, the Resolute II), and use of the planet Chaos. Technology The Pirate Fleet was much smaller than the Exofleet or the Neosapien fleet, but they possessed a unique cloaking technology based on Dark Matter. The cloaking device was nearly impossible to detect by sensors. The downside was that Dark Matter Syndrome resulted in violent mood swings in those affected. Pirates *Jonas Simbacca *Jubail *Ryack *Mepos *Barca *Hallas *Acuna Bases *Chaos *Enceladus *Tethys *Hyperion *Titan Ships *Pirate Fighter *Pirate Spaceship **Avenger **Cobra **Cossack **Scavenger **Vorgon Category:Faction